


doing it all for love

by bsnows



Series: rules [1]
Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/F, One Shot, Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsnows/pseuds/bsnows
Summary: Lexi: hey, are you okay?Lexi: i think jules is trying to get in touch with youLexi: like pls, she's bothering everyoneLexi: ughRue: i'm sorry, i fucked uporWhat happens after the season finale (I'll just say that Rules is endgame af)





	doing it all for love

***phone buzzes***

Rue struggles, but eventually, she opens her eyes to stare at the phone on top of her nightstand. Without putting much thought to it, she angrily locks the screen and puts it upside-down to the surface, because that shit was persistently and inconveniently lighting up the entire room.

Gia did sneak in her room minutes ago. She was worried, trying to make Rue get out of bed and open up the curtains because well, it's fucking 2 p.m. But, same old. She told Gia she was just very tired from dancing all night long last night and Gia didn't buy one single word, but she consented and eventually got lost. 

Is it a crime to want to sleep all day? For fuck's sake.

***phone buzzes***

Nope.

She lets herself sink in the certainty that she's deeply depressed and it will be like this for a very long time from now on. All she wants is to get back sleeping. So, honestly, fuck whoever is texting her right now. 

***phone buzzes***

_Fuck._

She lies on her back and closes her eyes even tighter as she takes a really long and deep breath to try to calm down and not fucking cry again. I mean, there's no way she has any tears left in her body but anything is possible. Especially after all that shit that happened last night.

And she just _can't _stop thinking about it.

But she doesn't think about the part of the night that Jules told her that she was in love with Anna. Nor the part that she also said she was in love with her and then got on a train without her. Also, not the part that she hates herself from being a fucking mess. The crying in the street, the drugs, none of that.

She thinks about the fact that she actually thought that things were going to be okay. I mean, she had thought about the idea of starting a family with Jules at some point.

It was plain and pure hope.

And it fucking hurts.

So she swears that if that little fucker buzzes one more time she's going to fucking-

***door knock***

Rue quickly wipes away a tear.

"Rue," Gia opens the door enough to whisper weakly, "I'm sorry. Lexi texted me."

No sound comes from that mountain of blankets on the bed. 

"And Jules-, she texted too."

Absolute silence happens and it is very, very uncomfortable.

"Rue," Gia insists, "_please._"

"WHAT?" she snaps.

Gia doesn't say anything for a moment and it makes Rue finally look at her. 

"I'm sorry," she says. "I'm sorry I'm being shitty. I'm just tired, I'm sleeping."

"I know," Gia lies, "It's just that-"

"Tell them I'm okay and tell them to stop fucking bothering you. I'm okay and I just need to sleep-."

_"Bitch, it's 2 pm."_

Rue's blood runs cold. 

Like, really cold.  
  
Jules makes room for herself to enter the bedroom. Rue looks static, ashamed even. She could kill Gia right now, but it's not really her fault, she actually has an "I tried to warn you" look on her face, and then she disappears behind the door.

But Jules stands there. Still wearing last night's clothes.

Seriously, what the _fuck._

"What are you doing?" that's all that Rue manages to say.

Jules opens her mouth to say something, but something stops her. She frowns as if she was scared to move any closer.

Or because Rue looks like a fucking mess.

"I don't really know," she says with an uncomfortable smile, "you worried me."

It takes all the energy inside Rue's body to not say anything rude, so she just swallows her feelings and turns her back to her.

"Whatever."

Awkward silence. 

"You're mad at me."

"No."

Jules sighs. "Why are you mad at me like,_ this_?"

It takes a while, but eventually, Rue mumbles between her teeth. "I really want to be alone right now, Jules."

"Rue, I told you I would be back soon-"

"Yeah."

Jules comes closer to the bed. 

"So what? I went clubbing with TC," when Jules says it, Rue clenches her fists. "And when he asked me to stay there for the rest of the weekend, I said no and came home right away. Because I have you here, Rue."

"Yes," Rue says. "I am here. And I'll always be here."

"What does that mean?"

"Was Anna there?"

_"Rue."_

Rue goes against her will and sits on the bed, at least. Jules sits on the other side as if she was still too afraid to move any closer. Her eyes are wide, concerned, paying attention to every move Rue makes.

"You fucking left, Jules. Like," Rue laughs in disbelief that her voice is already cracking, "you say you're in love with me and then you leave without me to go clubbing with _Anna_."

Jules looks down, trying to gather words to say.

"And you know what's the worse part?" Rue smiles ironically, "I honestly didn't think you'd be back soon."

"I honestly thought you'd go with me," Jules finally says. "You know? Like, on an adventure. _Just_ you and me, without all this drama bullshit or whatever. I guess we're both hurt, then." 

There's nothing in the world that could make Rue feel less of a dick right now. 

"You're right," Jules stands up and Rue follows her with her eyes. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

-

> _Lexi: hey, are you okay?_
> 
> _Lexi: i think jules is trying to get in touch with you_
> 
> _Lexi: like pls, she's bothering everyone_
> 
> _Lexi: ugh_
> 
> _Rue: i'm sorry, i fucked up_
> 
> _Rue: i don't really know about that for sure tbh_
> 
> _Lexi: what's wrong?_
> 
> _Lexi: also thx for replying 84 years later_
> 
> _Rue: lol i was sleeping, and jules passed by_
> 
> _Lexi: did you guys fight or something?_
> 
> _Rue: i'm a jealous crazy bitch that's it_
> 
> _Lexi: i guess you are_
> 
> _Rue: and jules is so fucking hard to read_
> 
> _Lexi: i guess she is_
> 
> _Lexi: what r u going to do about it?_

_-_

Fuck it.

> _Rue: are you home?_
> 
> _Jules: no_
> 
> _Rue: are you sure?_
> 
> _Jules:....yeah?_
> 
> _Rue: oh fuck some pink-haired bitch's on your bed watching japanese cartoons_
> 
> _Rue: should i call the police?_

Jules takes off her earbuds and pauses her anime before looking at the window on top of her bed.

Rue shily waves at her from behind the glass, and it makes her feel ridiculous. Jules looks like she wants to laugh, but It takes a couple of seconds until she finally lets Rue in. 

"Hm," Jules stares at the stairs down her window as Rue silently sits cross-legged on top of the bed, "how did that happen?"

Rue shrugs, "I have skills."

"I know it's like, super late," she says, sitting in front of her and closing her laptop, "And we're weird right now but you could've knocked on the door. You know, the one in front of the house?"

"And miss the opportunity to show off? No fucking way."

They smile at each other as if they weren't deeply hurt by each other a couple of hours ago. 

It feels magic, honestly.

No, it feels like love.

"I'm sorry, Rue," she whispers, her smile fading progressively. "But I don't know what to do, I-", she bites her bottom lip because she hates when her leg starts shaking when she's anxious. "-I don't want to hurt you. Or like, make you want to hurt you."

"I know," Rue puts her hand on Jules's restless leg, drawing little patterns with her thumb. "I'm sorry too."

Rue embraces her and it feels like it's been forever. They both lay on the bed in each other's arms, facing each other in silence. Jules's smile is soft and warm as Rue tucks her hair behind her ear with such care that it makes Jules's heart melt. 

It sounds stupid but Rue could already tell she's wet when Jules starts tracing her lips with her finger until it invites itself to trace the "Rules" tattooed on her inner lip. Rue raises up her chin a little bit, to make sure Jules get to see all of it. And suddenly, there's so much lust in Jules's eyes that Rue gets distracted and feels the need to step back a little bit.

But Jules grabs her by the neck and presses their lips together with such passion that their teeth bump together. It's funny and Jules doesn't care, but Rue insists on breaking away, especially when she feels Jules's hand searching for the zipper of her shorts.

"I want you, Rue," Jules laughs, "stop fighting me."

"I've never, like- you know," Rue raises her tone a little bit, despair clear in her voice, _"fuck."_

Jules sighs.

"It's okay, I don't bite, because you don't like it apparently," she says with a smile. She softly kisses Rue's smiling lips before nesting in her chest.

"We have all the time in the world."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so in love with them it's disgusting ugh  
(if you spot any mistakes pls tell me, i'm not a native speaker)


End file.
